Equius: Seek the highb100d
Triterniabound,Decompiling the Flash reveals the name in the source code. titled in Homestuck as is a Flash segment in Act 5 Act 2, posted on 02/06/11, that stars Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon. The Flash's name is a reference to it being the third Alterniabound. *Walkthrough/Transcript (or ) Information of Note The two playable characters are Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon. Equius and Nepeta have several long conversations. Equius tells about the dangerous situation they are in because of Gamzee's rampage and commands her to hide while he deals with the problem. They discuss the death of Aradia, which Equius is upset about. He is especially troubled that they never had a chance to say goodbye. Nepeta tells about a dream she had where Aradia was still alive and had similar god tier clothing to Vriska. She also mentions that Aradia was about to see him soon. Equius and Nepeta try to role play as each other, which doesn't work very well because Equius isn't feeling it and neither of them can stay in character. Nepeta gives her cat hood to Equius as a "gift" after he uses it as a towel to wipe off his sweat. Nepeta goes to hide. We see her shipping wall, and she is too sad about the recent deaths to update it. She has hidden her flushed hopes for Karkat behind some crates. She gets bored of hiding and explores the ventilation system. She sees some scenes of chaos and blood writing on walls without really understanding it. Eventually we see her witness something shocking, later revealed to be Gamzee murdering Equius. Equius climbs the stairs and begins to look for Gamzee. He sees the slain Inquisiclops, which has been neatly killed by an arrow fired into each of its eyes. He comes upon Gamzee who is wearing Terezi's sunglasses and holding a bow. Gamzee mocks him and orders to him to kneel, and then slowly draws and fires an arrow and the flash ends. Items *A fresh towel *A heap of fresh towels *Emergency backup absorbency unit *Milk *Yarn *Several musclebeast posters *A paint set *Several teapots containing clawless catpuns *A sugar pile *A robot pile *Broken bows *An enchanted shitty wizzard figurine miracle *A green trail *Ahab's Crosshairs *A Bust of Nic Cage Secrets There is a hidden room near the large computer at the top of the stairs, behind the giant computer monitor to the left. Inside this room is a chest, containing the bust of a sweaty human actor filled with loot (a reference to Problem Sleuth). Oddly, this appears to be the south half of the room that the flash starts in, as the pot of cameowmile tea and the chest with a spare towel are visible on the opposite side of the crates. This is in spite of the fact that Equius must travel northwest to get there, as well as up a flight of stairs, yet ends up in the southeast part of the room. Trying to access Trickster mode just gives you a textbox saying "nope fuck this I don't care". At the time of its release, there was a bug that could break the game that can occur at several times in the flash. The music began feeding back and builds into a wild crescendo of noise. Also, Equius/Nepeta would walk insanely fast and would probably end up sprinting off the map and getting stuck inside a wall. If you are on a Windows and you are still Equius (though you can still be Nepeta and it still works) and are in the first room before Nepeta goes into the door you can either (depending where you're standing) be stuck in the wall or able to move in the hiding room. If you click rewind the floor goes white and you slide instead of walk. If you press back you reach the top of the stairs and the chest opening noise plays. You also can not open any doors. Sprites Equius talksprite triterniabound.gif|Equius' Profile Nepeta_cycle.gif|Nepeta's Profile Cathat equius.gif|Equius as Nepeta... Nepetequius.gif|...And Nepeta as Equius. D'awwww. Nepeta hiding.gif|Nepeta being adorable Gallery Nepeta's shipping wall meteor.gif|Nepeta's room Credits *Programming - Alexis "Gankra" Beingessner *Music **"Horsechestra STRONG Version" by Alexander Rosetti **"Nepeta's Theme" by Toby Radiation Fox **"Blackest Heart" arranged by Mark Hadley (from "Black" by Toby Radiation Fox) **"Midnight Calliope" by Mark Hadley **"Miracles" by Insane Clown Posse (with edits by Toby Radiation Fox) *Art assets by Brett Muller, Eyes5, Jessica Allison, Lexxy, M Thomas Harding, Paige Turner, Richard Gung, SaffronScarf, Sockpuppy, and Vivus Category:Detailed complex pages